


Where You Lead.

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Beron finds, F/M, Helion gets heart broken, I named lady autumn Mira, I'm not good with tagss, Out, Pregnant, affair, all lovey dovey, with Lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: This beautiful creature,Mira could never be his but,he always cherished his time with her.With Beron gone to a meeting in the Winter Court,Mira sneaked out of the palace and met with him at an old inn near the border between Autumn and Under the Mountain.Pressing a kiss to her forehead,”I love you,Mira.”





	Where You Lead.

 

A finger trailed down her back.She buried her face in the pillow and a small chuckle came from behind her.He pulled her close,placing featherlight kisses on her jaw which traveled down to where her shoulder and neck met.He sucked on that point which would no doubt leave a mark.

She gasped,biting her lip.

“You’re not suppose to leave marks.”

Helion smiled as his lady love turned to face him.He could stare all day in those brown eyes  which reminded him of a hickory as rich as the earth’s soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home.They consisted of raw emotion and if you observe closely, they will reveal to you the exact thought that crosses the marvels of her ominous mind. Her bright red hair which he always thought was auburn suited her fiery personality.

He stroked her cheek,”It’s only a little one,he won’t even notice.”

“He pays special attention to detail.I know he will.”

Helion sighed,”I’m sorry,love.”

She kissed him,”You can’t undo it now,just remember next time.”

This beautiful creature,Mira could never be his but,he always cherished his time with her.With Beron gone to a meeting in the Winter Court,Mira sneaked out of the palace and met with him at an old inn near the border between Autumn and Under the Mountain.Pressing a kiss to her forehead,”I love you,Mira.”

She gave him that brilliant grin,”And I you.”

Helion wishes that he could be hers and she could be his but alas,her family had to marry her off to...him,Beron just to have powerful offsprings.Ever since he saved her that faith ful day,he thought that no one was as beautiful as her.He wishes that they could stay in this small bed forever away from prying eyes and rumors.Helion,the High Lord of Day Court had to keep his reputation safe.Anyone could endanger her or even worse Beron could harm her,he already has.He loved her with every ounce of his being,her scars and most of all he loved for her for being her. 

“Helion,are you okay ?”

He nodded to assure her.He got up to put his clothes on.They had a deal with the innkeeper that he won’t tell Beron about their escapades if they promised to leave in the morning.Helion knew he would but he wouldn’t not when Mira helped him by giving him money to support his family and he was indebated to her because Mira help his son escape punishment from Beron.

Helion could feel her eyes on his back and he looked over at Mira from his shoulder and winked.She blushed and got up to put on her clothes.He didn’t like this because it marked the end of their time together.Helion helped Mira zip her dress up.They kissed each other one last time before they parted.

_________________________________________________________________________

Beron had arrived early in the morning and he couldn’t see Mira anywhere.Strange,Beron thought.She was always in the palace,rarely left.No one knew where she was.They were too scared to tell him anything.Ruling by fear was his way and he also taught his sons this.He heard the door open and close,he turned to see his wife.

“Milord,your back early.”

She sounded surprised and he gave her a devilish smile,”Where were you ?”

Gulping,Mira said,”I just went to the shops.”

She was lying,he knew it,”The shops are closed right now,Mira.It’s 5am in the morning.”

Mira was done.Beron knew she was lying.She walked back as Beron walked towards Mira until her back hit the door.He could feel fear radiating off her as Beron grabbed the Lady’s wrist,tightening his grip around it,”Tell me right now,Mira or I swear to the cauldron,”He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled on it,enough to hurt.

Mira sighed,”I….I..”

Beron couldn’t place it,she seemed happy,too happy for his liking.Then as Mira tilted her neck,he saw it the mark and it made him angry,awakening the fire in his veins.She was his,sold to him,not anyone else’s,”You’re having an affair aren’t you,my lovely wife?”

Her eyes widened,”Please,I..don’t hurt me.I’m pregnant.”

Beron was shocked.He didn’t know if it was his or the other male.

She said,her voice barely a whisper,”I swear to the cauldron it’s yours.I won’t- _will never_ lie about this.”

He released her and said,”You have break things up with the bastard or the child won’t live to see the light,even if it’s mine.”

She let out a shaking breath and nodded

“Good,” Beron whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________

“We can’t see each other anymore.”She said.

Helion didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this.

“It’s nothing.You have done nothing but made me happy and feel loved which no one,not even my sons have made me feel.I love you,I truly do but Beron found out and now my...child is at risk.” 

Child.His world stopped at the word.He wouldn’t risk her child even...even if it was Beron’s.

“It’s Beron’s,isn’t it.” Helion asked.

She nodded.Mira hated lying to him but it was the only way.Helion turned his back to her,but before winnowing away he said,”I love you and good bye.”

That made all the bit harder and Mira broke down crying.She should have told Helion the child was his but she had to protect it from Beron.The lady would love this child more because she knew the kind and compassionate father and raise him,she hoped the child was a boy because if it was a girl...she shuddered at the thought.

Mira would do her best to protect him or die doing it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please leave kudos  
> 


End file.
